Forgot
by myobsession
Summary: slashy, angsty. sweet short songfic. sarah mchlaghlin (sp?) draco's trying to forget the past but can't. especially when he runs into someone familiar


Title: Forgot

Author: my obsession

Disclaimer: Draco and Harry belong to J.K. But I wish I owned Tom Felton! Rawr!

Draco walked down the cold street running his left hand through his short blue and blonde hair. He had a good feeling about tonight. His fingers absent-mindedly started playing with his many long chain necklaces and then he sighed. Draco was on his way to a friends rave downtown and he was looking forward to it. He didn't seem to fit into this muggle world very well and ever since his Hogwarts graduation he felt like something was missing. This was definitely a way for him to forget about it. Forget about his old school and friends. Friends? There was only one. 

He coughed, his breath floating away in wispy clouds. He rubbed his shoulders through his thin black long sleeved shirt and looked down at the pavement as he walked through a cross walk, but briefly looked up ahead. And his heart nearly stopped.

//I have a smile  
stretched from ear to ear  
to see you walking down the road//  


He was strutting down sidewalk, peering into the different shops with a calm grin on his face. His hands were in his pockets, wearing tan long pants and a deep royal blue sweater. Something obviously caught his eye and he stopped, just staring into the window, his grin broadening, eyes lighting up. His chestnut hair was falling into his eyes in waves and he sported sophisticated looking glasses, the street lamps glow bouncing off them.

Draco felt like his insides were flung up in his rapidly constricting throat and he couldn't breath. Heck he didn't want to breath. He felt like he was intruding on some private moment of serenity. He felt his eyebrows raise and he put on a sassy, self assured grin as he watched the other man turn his head.

Against Draco's best wishes he felt his feet moving him forward again, closer to that bright, green-eyed fool. He nearly laughed when he saw Harry's mouth drop, his eyes wide. He felt like he was running. Was he? Then Harry himself was hurrying forward, walking briskly toward the decked-out Draco. Closer and closer. And then they stopped.

  
//we meet at the lights  
I stare for a while  
the world around disappears//  


Harry tilted his head a little to the right and just stared, mouth moving open and close, trying to find something to say. Draco sympathized.

"…Hi." Draco said softly in a hushed voice.

  
//just you and me  
on this island of hope  
a breath between us could be miles//

"…Hey." Harry breathed, his eyes still roaming his now adult companion.  


"Ah….uh.." Draco said trying to say what he really wanted to. There was a moment of silence as their eyes locked, studying, memorizing, and remembering.

  
//Let me surround you  
my sea to your shore  
let me be the calm you seek//

  
"Where are you going?" Draco suddenly blurted out, shivering.

Harry shrugged.

"Oh……"

"Where are you going?" Harry asked back.

"Rave." Draco said grinning immensely, using his head to point in the direction. 

There was another pause and Harry looked like he was about to leave.

"Nice hair." he said wrapping his arms around himself as a cool breeze blew around them. Draco grinned again.

"I've always had nice hair."

"Can't argue with that." Draco was about to laugh at this comment, but then thought about the meaning and decided it wasn't very funny.

"You've always had nice everything…" Harry muttered in a whisper.

Draco's grin faltered.

"Listen Harry do you think you wanna come with me?"

Harry looked up in surprise, his emerald eyes wide. 

"You know, to the rave." Draco gazed around, nervously. 

"We could catch up or something?"

Harry was still silent.

Draco stuck his hands in his pant pockets dejectedly.

"Or not."

Harry seemed to snap out of his trance

  
//oh and every time I'm close to you  
there's too much I can't say  
and you just walk away//  


"Oh, no, sorry, I just have….things to do"

Draco nodded, feeling the familiar sting and twinge in his chest. He took a deep breath.

And then Harry left.

  
//and I forgot  
to tell you  
I love you//

"Harry!" he shouted.

The man turned around looking up at Draco. Draco paused and Harry turned back around, continuing on his way.  


//and the night's  
too long  
and cold here  
without you //

Draco looked around, panicking, finding a discarded napkin on the walkway near a trash can. He drew out a pen from his black, white stitched pants and furiously scribbled something down.

  
//I grieve in my condition  
for I cannot find the strength to say I need you so//

Draco ran after Harry, breathing heavily. Stopping behind him, but Harry didn't seem to notice. 'Or want to notice.' Draco thought glumly. Draco tapped him on the shoulder and as Harry turned around he gasped.

Harry was crying. Beautiful tears were shining, falling gracefully down his cheeks. His perfect cheeks. And Draco nearly found himself crying too.

"I…just…ah…wanted to tell you this…." Draco thrust the dirty napkin into Harry's hand. Harry looked lost. "I just…couldn't….ya know….say it."

Harry nodded.

  
// Oh, and every time I'm close to you  
there's too much I can't say  
and you just walk away//

Draco gazed numbly into Harry's lovely eyes and lastly said "I missed you."

He gently put his hands at the base of Harry's neck and sweetly kissed his nose and then finally his lips, in a soft, chaste kiss. His heart felt like it was melting and being ripped out at the same time

//and I forgot  
to tell you  
I love you//

Draco turned and jogged off in the direction of his rave, beating the car across the street that turned the corner.

//and the night's  
too long  
and cold here  
without you//

Harry touched his lips and closed his eyes, fighting the oncoming tears. His eyes scrunched up as he felt all the air being squeezed painfully out of him. Harry opened his eyes and Draco was gone. 'Gone…' the word echoed in his brain. "What did I do, what did I do, what did I do?" he asked himself shaking his head. He felt tears slipping past his eyelashes again.

He slumped down on a nearby park bench, trying to regain his breath. All he could think of was that kiss. His mind kept replaying it over and over again. He closed his eyes, laying his head back, sighing. And he suddenly remembered the crumpled napkin in his right hand, forgotten momentarily. He carefully unfolded it.

I forgot to tell you, I love you.

-Dm

P.s. if your still for some catching up my cell # is 342-9823

// Oh, and every time I'm close to you  
there's too much I can't say  
and you just walk away//

Harry's breath hitched. And then he smiled calmly, replacing the grin he had on before he saw Draco, but wider. And he got up, threw away the napkin, heading back to his house.

//and I forgot//

Cho would be waiting for him.

//to tell you 

I love you//


End file.
